Celui qui compte le plus
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty Murphamy] Jasper et Murphy commencent à agir très bizarrement après une sortie du camp qui s'est pas très bien passé. Enfin c'est forcément bizarre n'est ce pas? Parce que Monty ça le rend dingue de les voir s'embrasser tout le temps.
**Titre :** Celui qui compte le plus

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jasphy, Jonty, Murphamy

 **Prompts :** C'est par amour pour toi.

Laisse le un peu tranquille.

* * *

Monty croyait qu'il allait frapper quelqu'un. Taper sur quelque chose. Hurler. Pleurer. S'arracher les cheveux. A la place il resta sans bouger et cligna des yeux.

Jasper – son meilleur ami de toujours – et Murphy – John Murphy : alias gros enfoiré – étaient entrain de se rouler une pelle comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Quand ils se séparèrent, Murphy griffa la nuque de Jasper :

\- Je t'aime petit con.

\- Moi aussi Murphy, je t'aime.

Monty finit par tourner les yeux vers Clarke :

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui est en train de se passer là ?

Mais Clarke ne pouvait pas expliquer, parce que pour une fois… Elle ne savait pas.

xxx

Une équipe était sortie du camp pour aller chercher de l'eau et des plantes. Monty bien sûr. Clarke aussi. Bellamy avait dit à Murphy d'y aller. Et Murphy dans sa frustration avait attrapé le gamin minable et peureux du nom de Jasper pour le sortir de force du camp. Jasper avait crié mais pas trop, il ne voulait pas qu'on les remarque.

\- Lâche moi !

Murphy le relâcha seulement loin du camp.

\- Voilà t'es sorti, et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?

Jasper alla immédiatement se mettre à côté de Monty.

Ce dernier avait bien essayé d'empêcher Murphy d'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais il n'écoutait personne. Ni Monty, ni Clarke. Seulement Bellamy. Et maintenant ils étaient bien obligés de se supporter. Murphy marcha derrière, la bouche fermée, les mains dans les poches, l'air énervé. Jasper resta près de Monty et Clarke. Il n'était pas rassuré, mais il ne voulait pas retourner au camp seul, et il ne voulait pas retarder Monty et Clarke en les forçant à le ramener.

Et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Murphy avait raison, il devait combattre sa foutue peur.

Jasper avançait sans trop parler, il avait hâte de rentrer. Quand il entendit un bruit, il tourna les yeux pour voir d'où ça venait et trébucha sur une racine. Il se sentit tellement con, il avait envie de s'énerver contre lui-même. Le ricanement méprisant de Murphy dans son dos le fit se relever en vitesse.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda Monty.

\- Ouais… Répondit Jasper.

Clarke la patience même leur demanda d'avancer plus vite et Murphy en passant à côté de Jasper lâcha :

\- Bouffon.

Jasper serra les poings, et décida de ne rien répondre.

Ils arrivèrent à la rivière, remplirent des bouteilles. Murphy crut marrant de pousser Jasper dans la flotte

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Murphy ?

\- Ta gueule me revient pas.

\- Mais je t'emmerde sérieux, fiche moi la paix !

Murphy se rapprocha de Jasper, quasiment nez contre nez :

\- Qu'est ce que t'as hein ? Tu me parles pas comme ça où je t'écrase.

Jasper serra les dents, et Monty vint attraper le bras de Jasper pour l'éloigner.

\- Laisse le un peu tranquille, demanda Clarke à Murphy.

\- Me donnes pas d'ordre princesse !

Clarke roula des yeux et s'éloigna du garçon. Elle aurait préféré que Bellamy vienne, plutôt que lui. Jasper resta une nouvelle fois près de Monty, ils remplirent leurs réservoirs d'eau. Autant qu'ils pourraient en porter. Jasper et Monty avaient en plus un sac rempli d'herbes et de fruits. Et Murphy réussit à attraper un lapin et à le tuer. Ils auraient un peu de viande. Le lapin rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Murphy, il le regardait puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Jasper. Voilà. Jasper agissait comme une proie, c'était pour ça que Murphy avait autant envie de l'emmerder. Et ça allait forcément mal tourner. Forcément.

Murphy en passant à côté de Jasper lui fit un croche pied, riant de le voir s'écrouler comme un abruti, lâchant toute son eau.

Jasper était un type sympa de manière général, ces derniers temps il était pas mal effrayé suite au traumatisme qu'il avait subit, mais même s'il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne pouvait pas simplement accepter de se faire traiter comme ça. Il se releva doucement, repoussa Monty qui voulait savoir si ça allait, il posa le sac qu'il avait sur le dos et se jeta violemment sur Murphy. Murphy prit par surprise lâcha son eau à son tour et s'écroula, écrasé par le poids de Jasper.

\- Tu fais moins le malin là, hein ?

Clarke s'énerva :

\- Les garçons, arrêtez votre cirque, on a perdu assez d'eau comme ça !

Mais les deux garçons ne l'entendaient pas, Murphy réussit à se tourner et donna un coup de poing à Jasper :

\- Tu vas mourir pour ça.

Il sortit son couteau et le pointa entre les deux yeux de Jasper qui l'attrapa dans la main de Murphy et le jeta au loin. Murphy se tortilla comme une limace et échappa à Jasper, il se releva, lui colla un coup de pied dans la tronche et alla récupérer son couteau. Clarke essayait d'arrêter Murphy, en vain, il était trop furieux. Monty se plaça devant son meilleur ami pour le défendre, mais Murphy s'en fichait. Un lapin ou l'autre, il allait les massacrer.

Jasper poussa Monty, il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse attaquer à sa place, et il se mit à courir comme un crétin, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment échapper à Murphy autrement. Murphy le suivit.

Jasper se morigéna, _imbécile, imbécile_. Murphy et lui couraient dans la forêt alors qu'il y avait tellement plus dangereux.

\- Arrête Murphy, je m'excuse, arrête !

\- Je vais te montrer comment on s'excuse ! Fit Murphy sans freiner.

Ils coururent, se perdant sans s'en rendre compte, et Jasper finit par s'arrêter dans une sorte de champ de fleurs, le souffle erratique, il ne pourrait plus faire un pas de plus. Murphy arriva derrière lui près à le cogner. Jasper haletait, respirant vraiment fort. Inspirant et expirant à fond. Murphy aussi reprenait son souffle, mais il allait quand même frapper Jasper. Seulement avant de pouvoir le faire, le parfum des fleurs qui se trouvaient là lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que… ? Demanda-t-il en se retrouvant à genoux.

Jasper aussi se sentait bizarre, ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Murphy.

\- Murphy…

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

\- Remarquer quoi ?

Murphy se sentait bizarrement apaisé, il n'avait plus envie de frapper Jasper. Son ton était doux.

\- A quel point tu es beau.

Murphy fut touché, et se rapprocha de Jasper. Ses yeux brillaient. Ce gosse avait les plus magnifiques yeux bruns qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, son pouce traça le menton de Jasper.

\- Jasper, tu as beau être un lapin, tu es vachement désirable.

\- Embrasse moi, supplia Jasper.

Murphy avait envie de jouer avec lui avant de lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Il caressa du bout du pouce ses lèvres, sentant le souffle tellement excitant de Jasper sur son doigt. Jasper lui lécha le pouce pour jouer, et Murphy craqua et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à entendre les appels des autres. Ils se relevèrent et les rejoignirent.

\- Vous étiez où ? S'énerva Clarke. C'est dangereux par ici vous auriez pu vous retrouver blessé !

Monty s'approcha de Jasper pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et remarqua sa main dans celle de Murphy. Il s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Jasper lui sourit :

\- Tout va bien Monty, Murphy et moi nous nous sommes réconciliés.

\- C'est vrai, dit Murphy.

\- On a découvert pourquoi on se disputait sans arrêt

Murphy hocha la tête et Monty osa demander :

\- Pourquoi vous vous disputer sans arrêt alors ?

Et c'était là qu'ils s'étaient roulés des pelles à qui mieux mieux en s'avouant qu'ils s'aimaient.

Monty était déprimé.

xxx

A force de discussion, Clarke cru comprendre que Murphy et Jasper s'étaient retrouvés en présence de plantes à l'odeur puissante. Sans doute qu'ils avaient subis une sorte d'empoisonnement étrange, et que les effets secondaires en étaient… Qu'ils se tenaient collés l'un à l'autre, l'air langoureusement amoureux.

Monty boudait dans son coin, complètement écoeuré, et même si Clarke vint vers lui avec une explication, ça l'énervait de voir son meilleur ami avec… Ce type.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les désensorceler ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Clarke.

\- Super utile.

\- T'énerve pas Monty, pour le moment la situation n'est pas dangereuse n'est ce pas ? Peut-être que la plante ne fait que réveiller quelque chose enfouis, peut-être que ça ne dure que quelques heures ou jours ? En tout cas ça n'a pas l'air de les mettre en danger.

\- Jasper est entrain d'embrasser Murphy, qui menaçait de le tuer deux minutes plus tôt, je ne vois pas plus dangereuse situation.

\- Je vais chercher une solution. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Monty hocha la tête, il espérait que Clarke trouverait quelque chose et vite. Il ne supporterait pas cette situation longtemps.

xxx

\- Lapin !

\- Oui ?

\- Cire moi les chaussures, je veux qu'elle brille autant que tes yeux.

\- Bien sûr, je ferai tout par amour pour toi.

\- Je sais, tu es trop mignon, je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Jasper s'étais mis à genoux et nettoyait les chaussures de Murphy avec un chiffon.

\- Et moi je me demande comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas vu que tu voulais mon bien.

\- Ton bien ? Interrogea Murphy perdu.

\- Quand tu m'as fait sortir du camp, j'aurais dû deviner que tu voulais m'aider, que tu voulais que je vainque mes peurs.

\- Ca ? Ah non. Je voulais juste te faire chier.

Jasper paru déçu mais Murphy attrapa son bras pour le tirer contre lui :

\- Mais ça c'était avant que je me rende compte que j'étais fou de toi et que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi.

Jasper embrassa son oreille :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime aussi Murphy.

\- Je sais. Maintenant, nettoie mes chaussures.

\- Bien.

Et Jasper se sépara de Murphy, se mettant à genoux devant lui pour continuer de s'occuper de ses chaussures.

\- J'adore te voir à genoux devant moi.

Jasper sourit et continua sa tâche. Monty s'approcha en colère :

\- Jasper arrête ça, t'es pas sa bonniche.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de lui faire plaisir, répondit Jasper.

Murphy regarda Monty avec arrogance et dit :

\- Tu l'as entendu, ça lui fait plaisir de me faire plaisir.

Monty fronça les sourcils :

\- Que Jasper t'aime, je m'en fiche, mais tu peux pas le traiter comme ça.

\- Tu t'en fiches vraiment ? C'est pas de la jalousie que je lis là sur ton visage ? Dommage hein Monty, j'ai agis avant toi et maintenant il est à moi !

Jasper se redressa, regarda Murphy et Monty.

\- De quoi tu parles Murphy ?

\- Rien. Dirent en même temps Murphy et Monty.

Jasper se releva, posa le chiffon et s'approcha de Monty. Il lui sourit :

\- Monty, tu veux de l'aide pour quelque chose ?

\- Non c'est bon, moi je peux faire les sales besognes seuls, dit-il en regardant Murphy avec colère.

Murphy leva un sourcil et le fixa avec mépris. Jasper posa sa main sur l'épaule de Monty :

\- Tu as l'air en colère, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

Monty regardait Jasper maintenant, Jasper lui souriait. Il avait l'air normal là. Monty lui rendit son sourire malgré lui.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il à Jasper.

Et son meilleur ami hocha la tête, prêt à le suivre, sans même savoir où Monty allait. Mais à cet instant Murphy attrapa la main de Jasper.

\- Jasper, où tu vas ?

Et Jasper sembla se souvenir de la présence de Murphy, il se tourna vers lui :

\- Nulle part, je reste avec toi bien sûr.

Murphy le prit contre lui, son menton sur son épaule et son bras autour de lui de manière possessive. Il regarda Monty l'air de lui dire _« il est à moi, tu l'auras jamais »._ Monty serra les poings et leur tourna le dos.

xxx

Murphy était partagé. Il avait envie d'embrasser Jasper et en même temps de lui demander de faire des tâches ingrates pour lui. Les deux étaient agréables et amusants.

\- Jasper, mon lapin, tu peux me masser les pieds.

Jasper s'exécuta, enleva les chaussures et chaussettes de Monty.

\- Je t'aime quand tu fais ce que je te dis.

\- Seulement pour ça ?

\- Je t'aime tout le temps.

Jasper leva ses yeux vers lui, l'air ensorcelé, et Monty se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Monty n'allait vraiment pas bien, il ruminait, il se sentait triste. Jasper lui manquait, parce que Jasper passait tout son temps avec Murphy. Ils oubliaient tous les deux qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qu'eux. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, Monty détestait voir son meilleur ami être utilisé comme le faisait Murphy. Il se pliait à toutes ses volontés et Murphy en profitait largement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, il y avait trop de déséquilibre dans leur couple. Murphy était du genre écrasant, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui puisse ne pas se soumettre. Jasper était quelqu'un de gentil et drôle, d'impulsif, qui aimait s'amuser mais qui était ravis d'aider aussi, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui ne profiterait pas de lui, qui pourrait le protéger, qu'il pourrait protéger. Monty se pinça, il n'était pas cette personne, bien sûr. Mais mieux valait Octavia que Murphy.

Clarke ne trouvait pas vraiment de solution, elle était allée dans les bois, et avait trouvé les fleurs. En se protégeant le nez elle les avait examiné. Elle en avait cueillis une pour l'étudier, mais ironiquement le chimiste du groupe, celui qui pourrait trouver une idée de contre poison, c'était Jasper.

Et Jasper était fortement occupé avec Murphy.

\- Il faut demander à Jasper de nous aider, dit-elle à Monty.

\- Bonne chance.

\- J'y suis allée, il ne m'a même pas regardé, vas-y toi Monty.

\- Et tu t'attends à ce que moi il m'écoute ?

Vu le regard que lui jeta Clarke, la réponse semblait être oui. Monty soupira :

\- Je vais essayer, dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était assis, la tête de Murphy sur ses genoux. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et ils s'embrassaient parfois. Monty s'approcha, écoeuré, et toussa. Jasper releva aussitôt la tête.

\- Hey Monty, dit-il avec un réel plaisir dans la voix.

\- Hey Jasper.

Murphy grogna :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai besoin de Jasper pour quelque chose.

\- Je croyais que tu ne l'utilisais pas pour les sales besognes ? Se moqua Murphy.

\- Ce n'est pas pour une sale besogne, j'ai besoin de son aide pour quelque chose que lui seul peut faire.

Jasper regardait Monty :

\- Je vais venir t'aider Monty.

Il voulut se lever et Murphy se redressa pour ne pas tomber. Mais il prit la main de Jasper :

\- Reste avec moi.

\- Mais…

\- Tu m'aimes non ? Reste avec moi.

Jasper sembla hésiter, regarda vers Monty. Murphy attrapa son visage et l'embrassa :

\- Reste, je t'en supplie, j'ai plus besoin de toi que quiconque.

Jasper l'embrassa en retour :

\- Bien sûr je reste. Bien sûr.

Monty sentit quelque chose lui faire mal au fond de lui, et il s'approcha malgré lui.

\- Jasper… Appela-t-il.

Jasper tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Jasper, viens s'il te plaît.

Jasper repoussa Murphy :

\- Je dois y aller, mais je reviens vite.

Jasper alla droit vers Monty sans un regard pour Murphy. Monty ne comprenait pas, Jasper n'était plus empoisonné ? Est-ce qu'il venait de guérir en quelques secondes devant lui ?

\- Bon on se dépêche je ne veux pas faire attendre Murphy trop longtemps, le pauvre n'aime pas être seul tu sais.

Monty roula des yeux. Non il n'était pas guéri.

xxx

Quand Monty revint avec Jasper, Clarke le regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh rien, dit-elle, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de plus fort que le poison de ces fleurs.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Interrogea Monty.

Mais Clarke s'était déjà tourné vers Jasper, qui semblait moins ensorcelé maintenant qu'il était éloigné de Murphy.

\- Tu voulais mon aide Clarke ?

\- Oui j'ai besoin que tu examines cette fleur.

Jasper prit la fleur entre ses doigts :

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est Monty ici l'expert en plante, pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Apparemment cette fleur exhale un poison.

Jasper lui rendit la fleur :

\- Alors il vaudrait mieux pas me la mettre sous le nez.

\- Je pense que ça ne risque rien avec une seule, sinon Monty et moi aurions été empoisonné.

\- Et moi ?

Clarke soupira :

\- Toi tu ne risques rien Jasper, tu es déjà contaminé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu te souviens quand tu t'es battu avec Murphy ?

\- Oui c'était une terrible erreur de notre part, avant de comprendre que nous nous aimions.

\- Et bien Monty et moi pensons que vous ne vous aimez pas.

Jasper fronça les sourcils :

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Nous pensons que c'est à cause de ces fleurs que vous agissez ainsi. Vous avez sans doute subit un empoisonnement.

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- C'est des conneries, je le sens au fond de moi, je suis amoureux de Murphy.

\- Et depuis combien de temps, demanda Clarke ?

Jasper réfléchit, et finit par dire :

\- Depuis… Depuis qu'on est allé en forêt. Après qu'on se soit battu, c'est soudainement devenu évident.

\- Et juste avant que ça devienne évident vous faisiez quoi ?

\- Murphy me menaçait avec son couteau et…

\- Est-ce qu'il y avait une forte odeur dans l'air ?

Jasper appuya ses doigts sur ses tempes :

\- Je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens pas. De toute façon c'est quoi ces questions ? J'aime Murphy, que ça te plaise ou non.

Clarke soupira :

\- Peu importe, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire un contrepoison à partir de cette fleur ?

Jasper reprit la fleur entre ces doigts.

\- J'imagine que c'est possible oui.

\- Super. Alors fait le, on compte sur toi.

Jasper hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Monty lui servit de partenaire. Tant que Monty était là, Jasper restait et travaillait, mais à un moment Monty dû s'éloigner pour aller chercher des ingrédients, et Jasper lâcha aussitôt son travail pour aller rejoindre Murphy.

Il le trouva entrain de causer avec Bellamy. Jasper s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de Murphy, ce dernier failli le jeter par terre avant de se tourner vers lui et de reconnaître Jasper.

\- Ah c'est toi ! Dit-il.

\- C'est moi, sourit Jasper.

Murphy fit en sorte de le tourner pour le prendre contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bellamy s'éloigna, n'ayant guère envie d'assister à ça.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Fit Murphy.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Alors tu faisais quoi ?

\- Un contrepoison et toi ?

\- Je proposais un coup de main à Bellamy.

Jasper embrassa Murphy et tout recommença. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais quitté.

Monty dû revenir chercher Jasper, Murphy s'accrochait à lui et Monty ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il l'aimait à cause du poison ou bien si c'était parce qu'il adorait voir l'air dépité de Monty, peut-être les deux. Mais comme la première fois Jasper, finit par se détacher de Murphy et par suivre Monty. Du coin de l'œil, Monty vit Murphy se lever et rejoindre Bellamy.

Monty se demandait pourquoi Jasper ne suivait pas Clarke, mais acceptait de venir avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti sans finir le contrepoison ?

\- Murphy me manquait.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Il me manque toujours, mais tu es là alors…

Monty se sentit bizarre, presque heureux.

\- Tu es près à le laisser pour moi ?

\- Oui, je pense. Mais c'est normal non ? Monty tu es mon meilleur ami, personne ne sera jamais plus important que toi.

Le cœur de Monty rata un battement alors qu'ils entraient dans la tente et Jasper se remit au boulot, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait provoqué chez Monty, encore trop ensorcelé par les plantes sans doute. Monty s'arrangea pour rester près de Jasper tant qu'il n'avait pas fini, se rendant compte que dès qu'il s'éloignait, Jasper retournait aussitôt vers Murphy. Ce furent Clarke et Finn qui allèrent chercher ce dont Jasper avait besoin.

Finalement après des heures de boulot et peu de sommeil, Jasper avait mis au point un contrepoison. Clarke en fit deux fioles et en tendit une à Jasper.

\- Prends le, sourit Monty.

\- Non, je ne suis pas empoisonné.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit Jasper.

\- Alors prends-le.

Jasper prit la fiole tendue par Clarke et la porta à ses lèvres, Monty l'encouragea d'un sourire et Jasper but.

Rien ne sembla se passer, Monty fixait son meilleur ami, attendant quelque chose, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Finalement il prit la parole :

\- Je peux rejoindre Murphy ?

Clarke et Monty firent la tronche, apparemment ça n'avait pas fonctionné…

xxx

Jasper était avec Murphy, mais Monty était bien décidé à ne pas laisser faire. Ne pas les laisser ensemble. Il reprendrait Jasper par la force si le contrepoison ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Salut Jasper, dit-il en s'asseyant entre eux les empêchant de s'embrasser.

\- Casse toi, Râla Murphy, tu gênes.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à Monty, dit-il.

Puis il cligna des yeux :

\- Non je veux dire… Je t'aime Murphy.

Monty posa sa main sur le bras de Jasper et tourna les yeux vers Murphy :

\- Jasper est mon meilleur ami, dit-il.

\- Et alors ? Il est avec moi, je t'interdis de le toucher, grogna Murphy poussant Monty pour qu'il lâche Jasper.

Mais Jasper rattrapa Monty et le tira près de lui :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ca va.

Jasper tourna les yeux vers Murphy pour l'engueuler, mais il s'arrêta en croisant ses yeux. Murphy tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue :

\- Je t'aime plus que lui…

\- C'est évident, sourit Jasper se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Monty l'en empêchant en le tirant vers lui :

\- Non Jasper !

Jasper commençait à ne plus savoir. Il avait mal à la tête. Il se massa les tempes.

\- Je…

Murphy voulu cogner Monty, mais à cet instant Bellamy arriva et attrapa la main de Murphy :

\- Arrête tes conneries, laisse les tranquille Murphy, cette blague a duré assez longtemps.

Murphy leva les yeux :

\- Bellamy ?

\- Ouais c'est moi.

Pendant un instant Murphy parût aussi troublé que Jasper. Monty en profita pour garder Jasper près de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Murphy ? Demanda Bellamy. Je pensais juste que tu t'amusais avec ce gamin, mais là commence à craindre.

\- Je l'aime. C'est… Je l'aime, j'aime Jasper.

\- N'importe quoi, depuis quand ?

\- Depuis… Quand j'ai voulu le tuer et… Je l'aime je te dis, lâche moi Bellamy, celui que j'aime c'est Jasper !

Bellamy fusilla Jasper et Monty des yeux :

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ?

Monty réalisa que personne n'avait parlé à Bellamy des plantes empoisonnées, alors il se porta volontaire et raconta. Jasper et Murphy nièrent, et se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre pour s'embrasser, pour prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

Monty grimaça et ajouta :

\- Le contrepoison de Jasper n'a pas fonctionné. Mais je crois… Qu'il y a peut-être une solution, dit-il à Bellamy.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Mais je crois que leurs vrais sentiments sont plus forts que le poison. Jasper est mon meilleur ami et il s'en rappelle, il est prêt à laisser Murphy pour moi.

Bellamy regarda Monty l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Et Murphy de toute évidence a l'air réceptif quand tu es là…

Ajouta Monty sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Mais Bellamy comprit le message, il attrapa Murphy et le sépara de Jasper :

\- Viens là toi !

Et Murphy ne lutta pas, il suivit Bellamy. Jasper rejoignit Monty.

\- Où est-ce qu'il emmène Murphy à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Mais… Il va me le rendre bientôt ?

\- Jasper… Je crois que Murphy est amoureux de Bellamy. Plus qu'il ne t'aime toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non. Je dois aller lui parler, je dois…

Jasper commençait à marcher en direction de là où étaient partis Murphy et Bellamy, mais Monty le retint. Il prit sa main et serra ses doigts. Jasper tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Je … Je dois…

\- Reste avec moi. Demanda Monty.

\- Mais Murphy…

\- Reste avec moi, répéta Monty.

Jasper abandonna, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de Monty.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive Monty, je me sens bizarre. J'ai mal au crâne.

Monty se rapprocha de lui :

\- Ecoute, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai pas été très honnête avec toi ces derniers temps.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais. Jasper… Je sais pas comment te dire ça. Je suis même pas sûr de ce que j'éprouve moi-même.

\- Ce que tu éprouves ?

\- Je t'aime.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux.

\- Dis moi que je peux t'embrasser, que tu vas pas flipper et que tu vas pas rejoindre Murphy.

\- Euh. Non… Embrasse moi.

Monty soupira de soulagement et embrassa Jasper.

xxx

Ce que firent Murphy et Bellamy resta entre eux, mais Murphy sembla sortir de l'espèce de transe qui le liait à Jasper.

C'était pareil du côté de Jasper. Cependant, quand ils se voyaient, ou s'approchaient trop longtemps, ils recommençaient à agir bizarrement, à se sentir attirés l'un par l'autre. Jasper dû donc chercher une solution afin que le contrepoison fonctionne Il finit par déduire que puisque lui et Murphy avait respiré le poison, peut-être qu'il faudrait respiré le contre poison. Il s'arrangea donc pour le transformer en parfum. Quand il voulu aller le faire sentir à Murphy, celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et colla sa bouche contre lui :

\- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir me soigner.

\- Tu es amoureux de Bellamy, fit Jasper.

\- Peut-être bien. Et peut-être que je vous aimes tous les deux.

Jasper hésita. Peut-être que… Murphy était tellement beau, et ses baisers ça le rendait fou. Il posa sa bouche sur celle de Murphy. Mais l'image de Monty apparu dans sa tête et il lutta, et ôta le capuchon du parfum pour le coller sous le nez de Murphy. Comme ils étaient toujours bouche contre bouche, Jasper put le respirer aussi. Le contrepoison prit effet quasiment tout de suite. Les deux garçons se séparèrent aussitôt en grimaçant.

\- Je vais vomir, se plaignit Jasper.

\- Je vais te tuer, menaça Murphy.

Jasper referma le bouchon du parfum.

\- Bon. Je crois que tout est redevenu normal.

Murphy était entrain de s'essuyer la bouche avec dégoût :

\- Carrément normal, je te vois comme tu es vraiment, un lapin à chasser.

\- Et moi je te vois comme un sale type !

\- Très bien, restons-en là.

\- Oui.

Murphy cracha par terre et s'éloigna. Jasper haussa les épaules se demandant comment il avait pu ressentir quoi que ce soit pour ce type. Beurk. Jasper fit demi tour, satisfait d'être guérit, il rejoignit Monty et se blottit dans ses bras :

\- Tu sais quoi mon vieux ?

\- Non ?

\- Il va falloir que tu m'embrasses beaucoup pour passer le goût de la bouche de Murphy.

Monty rit.

\- Aucun problème.

xxx

Puis pour se venger un peu, Monty se trimballa main dans la main avec Bellamy :

\- On est allé se balader en forêt et depuis on est fou amoureux, expliqua Monty à Jasper.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, tira Monty vers lui :

\- Non, impossible tu es as moi.

\- Mais je suis telleeeeement amoureux de Bellamy.

Jasper grimaça. Murphy ne chercha pas à comprendre longtemps, il poussa Monty :

\- Lâche mon mec toi !

Puis roula une grosse pelle à Bellamy.

\- Tu as repris tes esprits maintenant ?

Bellamy éclata de rire :

\- Carrément oui.

Murphy le poussa :

\- Bien. On va continuer ça ailleurs.

Monty les regarda s'éloigner, mais Jasper le força à se tourner vers lui et l'embrassa aussi.

\- Ca va ? Tu as oublié Bellamy ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à Bellamy, je voulais juste t'embêter.

\- Génial, ça a super bien marché. Tu sais que Murphy aurait pu te tuer pour ça ?

\- Je sais, rit Monty, mais tu aurais vu ta tête.

\- J'imagine que je l'ai mérité…

\- Un peu, sourit Monty.

Jasper lui décoiffa les cheveux en rigolant :

\- C'était flippant ! Je sais ce que tu as ressenti maintenant.

Monty rit à son tour et passa son bras autour de sa taille :

\- Mais ça m'a permis de découvrir quelque chose de génial.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu m'aimais !

Jasper passa son bras autour des épaules :

\- Et moi, que tu m'aimais. Et ça, effectivement, c'est génial.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic un peu bizarre marrante totalement ooc je crois. Mais franchement le Jasper/Murphy c'est tellement déséquilibré que s'en est drôle, j'étais obligée de le faire. Et bien sûr avec du Jonty. Le Murphamy s'est incrusté tout seul parce qu'il n'était pas prévu. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. (Evitez s'il vous plait les spoils en commentaire, je n'ai vu que la saison 1)


End file.
